vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jose Porla
Summary Jose Porla (ジョゼ・ポーラ Joze Pōra) was the Guild Master of the now-disbanded Phantom Lord guild and was the main antagonist of the Phantom Lord arc. Before instigating the Guild War between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, he was one of the Ten Wizard Saints. His instigation of the aforementioned war, however, ultimately cost Jose his title as a Wizard Saint and led to the disbandment of his Guild. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Jose Porla Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Shadow Manipulation, Thought Projection Attack Potency: City level (Easily overpowered Erza. Comparable to Makarov) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Makarov) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Took hits from Makarov) Stamina: Very high Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Has a wealth of experience in battle. He also possesses a wide variety of magic, implying many years of study and practice. Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shade (幽兵シェード Shēdo): Jose is a master of Shade. His spells revolve around the manipulation of ghostly figures, which can be used for a variety of purposes. He mainly employs his Magic for offense, having proven himself capable of shaping large masses of his ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes, pillars and lightnings, and also to immobilize opponents, as well as shoot various kinds of blasts and beams. Jose's Magic has been described as feeling very evil, and has been shown to make nearby people feel physically sick and cold when Jose employs it. With Shade, Jose is also capable of creating ghostly soldiers that he can command at will, even from far distances. These have their faces hidden by hooded capes, with their blank eyes glowing under the hoods, don long robes and are armed with large sabers. Their initial abilities are likely those of simple trained soldiers, but Jose can freely increase their strength remotely, to the point that they become powerful super-soldiers: in such state, their eyes become more evil-looking, their robes crackle like flames, and they don't employ weapons anymore, assaulting their enemies bare-handed with powerful unarmed moves. They are also strong enough to drag and employ large battering rams composed of massive logs in small numbers. Until they are destroyed, those ghostly soldiers show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. They can be produced in large masses, as Jose could create enough of them to overpower the exhausted Fairy Tail members. *'Jellyfish Form:' Several of Jose's Shades merge to form a large, strong jellyfish-like ghost with many arms, which floats high up in the air and uses its numerous, massive fists to attack. *'Dead Wave:' Jose extends his right arm sideways and generate several of his ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals. He subsequently shapes such ghosts into a destructive wave of Darkness Magic which is sent rushing at the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the ground itself. The full power of this attack was never seen, as Makarov Dreyar, whom it was used against, blocked it before it could connect. The anime, on the other hand, portrayed this attack as a large beam fired from Jose's Magic Seal. *'Shade Entangle:' Jose's ghosts are used to grab, immobilize and strangle an enemy, causing them great pain. Jose claims that, the more the opponent struggles, the tighter the grip on them will become. *'Dark Pulse:' Jose moves his hand in an arc before him, engulfing a large area in an explosion following the same pattern as his hand. Thought Projection: Jose has been shown capable of using this Magic, producing an astral projection of himself, impervious to damage, which allowed him to communicate over long distances, and, most importantly, carry on his deceptive plans, as shown from his using of Thought Projection to distract Makarov Dreyar and have him sneak-attacked and critically injured by Aria. Jose's skill with this form of Magic seems remarkable, as shown from Makarov exchanging words with it, not realizing that what he was talking with wasn't actually Jose before physically striking him, and even managing to project the image of another individual, this being an unconscious, tied up Lucy Heartfilia. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 7